The outermost surface or covers of various sports balls, such as footballs and basketballs, are textured with protrusions or pebbles which are designed to create more friction and thus improve the gripability of the ball by the hands of the players using them. Most players consider grip to be a key element of their success. In general, the worse the grip of the sports balls, the worse the ball is believed to perform. When players of basketball and football in particular are unable to control and grip the ball, the result is usually believed to be bad for the player and the team in possession of the ball. Footballs and basketballs have a surface textured with protrusions or pebbles which are designed to create more friction and thus improve the grip. The pebbles typically have a circular, dome or semi-spherical shape with a width of approximately 3/32 inch (0.09375″) wide and a height of approximately 1/32 inch (0.03125″) high. Each pebble is usually wider than it is tall by a ratio of about 3:1. However, a need continues to exist to improve the grip of a sports ball to allow the player to better play the game.